


Late Night Coffee

by Youonlygetone



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: If Anissa and Grace met at a Coffee Shop.





	Late Night Coffee

Who knew being a teacher at Garfield, a med student and a superhero could be so tiring. Honestly, I don’t even understand how I’m standing right now. I’ve had about 10 hours of sleep in the last couple days and I’m at my wits end. From trying to find these missing kids to finishing my homework for tomorrow—I just want to go home, lay in my bed, sleep and never get up again, but I have a duty to Freeland as Thunder and I don’t want to let the people down. Especially not with the ASA around. I have to step up my game. I can’t quit now, no matter how tired I feel. 

This is the life that I’ve chosen for myself and I wouldn’t have it any other way. If having me sacrifice a couple hours of sleep to ensure these kids get to go home to their families at the end of the day, then it’s more than worth it. These powers that I have, they’re a gift, a blessing from God and I intend to use them to save others who can’t save themselves. But I’m just so damn tired. Not only do I have my test tomorrow that I’m currently studying for, I still want to learn as much as I can about genetic mutations. I’m a med student at heart and any information that I learn could make things better. Whether it be for myself or these kids. If I can figure out what Green Light does to these kids maybe I could figure out a way to help them. Just maybe, I can figure out how Green Light gives them powers. Just like my dad, Black Lightning. Which is why I’m currently at a coffee shop getting my much needed caffeine fix to get through all this research and studying. As I walk in through the front door I see the owner, Angel, waiting and cleaning behind the register. 

Angel looks up as the door’s bell chimes and her face lights up as she sees Anissa walking in “Well if it isn’t my favorite customer? How you doin Anissa? By looks of things, you look terrible.” Angel says with an amused smirk on her face. 

I fake offense putting my hand to my chest “You say the sweetest things and is that anyway to talk to your favorite customer?” I ask Angel. 

“I wouldn’t know, you’re the only one.” Angel says with a beaming smile.

“That’s really sad.” I say chuckling. 

“Yeah tell me about it.” Angel smile slowly diminishes and her brows furrow “but seriously though Anissa how are you? Those bags under your eyes don’t look so good. Have you been sleeping okay?” Angel asks concerned.

“That’s another way of putting that I look ugly.” I reply with a hopeful wary smile. 

Angel raises her eyebrow, crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me expectantly. 

I roll my eyes and sigh heavily “Yes Angel I’ve been sleeping fine. Don’t worry so much. Don’t get me wrong, I mean, I could be better, but I swear to you I’m good. Medical school has been kicking my ass. That’s it.” I reply reassuringly to Angel.

Angel sighs resignedly “I guess I’ll take your word for it.” She knows there’s more to it, but decides to let it go and returns her beaming smile back at Anissa “You want the usual?” Angel asks.

“Yep. You know the way I like it right?” I ask her teasingly. 

“You know I do.” Angel remakes knowingly. 

I pay for my order and walk away to take my usual seat in the back and I scan the coffee shop and I can see there’s exactly six other people here. Not including Angel of course. There’s a couple in the booth near the window sitting opposite each other whose eyes are locked, leaning in close while whispering to each other, dead to the world around them. Giving the other intense heart eyes that makes me a bit jealous. I look a little over to the right and there’s a group of college students with their laptops, books and papers scattered across different tables, counters, and even the floor, (so pretty much everywhere), who look just as I feel. Lastly my eyes shift over to the left side of the shop where there’s a man sitting alone, leg bouncing, biting his nails, looking at his phone constantly and disappointed every time he looks. I wonder what he’s waiting for. Is it someone? Is it good news? Bad news? What would have him so agitated? Anxious? I dismiss my thoughts, and figure it isn’t any of my business. But as Thunder I make a mental note to keep an eye out for him. Just in case. Can never be too cautious. 

I finally start to take out my papers and my research on genetic mutation to get started on from my bag. Just as I’m about to start reading my work I hear the door chime and I look up and see a tall gorgeous woman with long brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail while wearing a blue and black striped shirt, with a black tank top peeking out of at the top of her button up flannel, black ripped at the knee skinny jeans and black loafers. I know I should look away, go back to my reading, but I can’t help myself and all I can do is stare at the beauty in front of me. I drag my eyes down and back up her body and my heart starts to pound in my chest when I see her show her dazzling smile at Angel. I try not to listen in on their conversation, but I can’t help myself. I’m only doing this because I’m Thunder and this is purely for that reason and that reason alone. 

“Grace! Long time no see. Where in the hell have you been? Everyone has missed you.” Angel greets Grace excitedly. 

“Yeah I know. I've missed you guys too. I just got back from the convention actually.” Grace says.

“No way you went to the convention?! I thought that was invite only? I would have killed to have gotten invited. I hate you right now.” Angel pauses momentarily and leans closer to Grace “How was it?” Angel whispered to Grace. 

“It was amazing! They had everything there. I actually just got a new comic that I’m really excited to read. I have so many pictures and I can’t wait to show you guys.” Grace stage whispers back. 

“Well I’m closing up in a couple of hours, think you can wait until I close?” Angel leans back out, pouts and asks Grace with a sparkle of hope in her eyes. 

“Yeah sure anything for you Angel. Could I get a blueberry muffin and a vanilla latte?” Grace asks Angel. 

“Yes you can and it’s comin right up.” Angel replied cheerfully. Just as Grace is about to turn around she hears Angel call her name and she looks back at her again to hear what Angel has to say “Also you suck at whispering.” 

Grace waves her off in a dismissive manner, and as she fully turns around we make eye contact, she gives me a small shy smile and takes a seat at the table closest to her, which just so happens to be right in front of me facing my direction. She pulls out a comic book from her back pocket and starts reading. Angel walks over to me with my regular order “Salted caramel Cafe Au Lait and a chocolate muffin.” Angel sets down my coffee and muffin, looks at me and looks at Grace and back at me again. She chuckles to herself and walks away to make Grace’s order. As if she can feel me staring at her Grace flicks her eyes up at me and I stare right back at her. I quickly glance down at the comic to read the title and then back up into her eyes again. I break our intense eye contact to finally get started on my homework. While I’m working on my research, in the background I hear Grace and Angel talking and a chair scraping on the floor, but I’m too focused on my reading to pay too much attention. It isn’t until I feel a presence over me that I stop my reading to see who it is. 

“Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?” Grace asks me.

“No, go for it. I’m sorry. Do you want me to get out of your way? It’s kind of like I moved in.” I say chuckling while shuffling and moving my papers around to give her space at our table.

“No, not at all. There’s plenty of space.” She puts her coffee and muffin down, pulls out a seat at the table, sits down, and she points to my papers while scooting her chair in “Do you need any help?” Grace asks me.

“No, I’m umm..I’m just doing research on genetic mutation.”

“You doing it for school?” She curiously asks me. 

I shake my head “.....No.”

“Is somebody sick?” She asked me concerned. 

“I hope not.” I reply incredulously. 

“Well, I hope not too.” Grace replies while giving me a small smile. 

I put my hand out across the table for her to shake “Anissa.”

She readily accepts my hand to shake “Grace.” After our initial hand shake is over, we hold each other hands longer than necessary. Her hands feel so soft and smooth with little calluses on the inside of her hand. The way our hands fit together, it feels like we were made for each other. Like 2 puzzle pieces fitting together to complete the puzzle. Having her face so close to me I can see how soft it is and I wonder if it’s as soft as it looks. Her eyes...remind me of chocolate brown with just a hint of mischievous shining in her eyes. A melting chocolate that you wouldn’t mind drowning yourself in. She has the kind of eyes that I bet would be beautiful in that right angle of sunlight. Giving it that honey golden hue to it. Her lips, so pink and soft and so damn kissable. With the quick lift of the corner of her lips, and the biting of her bottom lip, I know that she’s trying to keep from smiling. I blush a little knowing now that I’ve been caught staring at her lips. Thank God my skin hides it well or this would have been tragically embarrassing. I finally raise my eyes back to hers and after gazing into them, (far longer than deemed appropriate), mine flick down to her comic and the question is out of my mouth before I can stop it. 

“What are you reading?” I blurt out and I internally cringe at my impulsiveness. 

Grace smiles and drops my hand to pick up her comic. I already miss her touch “The Outsiders.” 

I shake my head “It’s not my thing.”

“You know if you’re reading about genetic mutations for fun, maybe it should be. I mean this is nerd bait. Young folks with outsized powers, traveling the world, knocking bad guys on their asses” —Grace turns the face of comic towards me “and then there are the costumes.” 

“Oh I do love a costume.” I say chuckling “Yeah.” 

“Well I tend bar at the Ruby-Red Lipstick bar and we do cosplay parties on Friday nights. You dress up as any superhero you want, Supergirl, Looker, if vampires are more your thing.”

“I don’t really have a thing. Not yet.”

“You should come to the party.” She looks me straight in the eye and her head slightly tilts “I would really like you to.” She says sincerely. 

I nod my head “Okay.” We keep talking to each other, lost in our own conversation that we don’t even notice that Angel is starting to close up until she comes to our table “Sorry ladies it’s closing time.” Angel says apologetically. 

“Wow, where did the time go?” I quickly pack up my papers, stuffing them into my bag and I get up to leave the table, but before I go to leave the coffee shop I turn to say to Grace “Well Grace it’s been fun. I really enjoyed talking to you.”

“Me too. So...will I see you Friday?” Grace asks me with a hope in her voice. 

“Yeah, you will.” I answer with a small smile. “Goodnight guys.” I wave them goodbye over my shoulder while heading towards the door. 

“Goodnight Anissa” they say back simultaneously. As I walk out I can’t help the smile on my face nor could I stop the giddy feeling that I feel as I drive home. It isn’t until I’m at home, tucked into my bed halfway to sleep that I realize that I never did study for my test.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I’ve ever written, so drop a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
